DRW Dead Rising: Road to Fortune
Frank West Isabela Keyes Clay Hurlton Tyrone King Chuck Greene Pam Greene Katey Greene Marian Mallon Harjit Singh |notes= Issue 1 : October 11, 2011 Issue 2: November 16, 2011Dead Rising: Road To Fortune #2 (of 4), comixology Issue 3: December 14, 2011Dead Rising: Road To Fortune #3 (of 4, comixology }} Dead Rising: Road to Fortune is an four-issue series comic book by IDW Publishing. The first issue was be released in October 2011, and the other three will be released monthly. This official story takes place between Dead Rising (September 2006) and Dead Rising 2: Case Zero (September 2008). It is written by Tom Waltz with art by Kenneth Loh. Road to Fortune tells the story of what happened to Frank following the events of the Willamette Incident. The official IDW press release stated Road to Fortune is "the only official story of the Las Vegas outbreak and what happened to Frank West, Chuck Greene, Rebecca Chang, and other popular Dead Rising characters during that time period in the Dead Rising story canon."Joey Esposito, Dead Rising in Comic Books IDW Publishing bringing the Capcom hit to comics, IGN, (July 19, 2011).Jube, Dead Rising Becomes A Comic, And New Dead Rising 2 Content Coming, Ve3d, (July 19, 2011). "Dead Rising: Road To Fortune will be written by IDW Senior Staff Writer and Editor, Tom Waltz (Silent Hill: Past Life, Duke Nukem: Glorious Bastard), with art by Kenneth Loh (Killing Machine)."Dead Rising Expands into Comics, IDW Publishing, (July 19, 2011). Each issue is 32 pages full color. A couple of months after all four issues is released all four books will be combined and sold as a full trade, with a lot of extras, maybe new artwork, maybe new cover art. The comic book begins with Frank on a tank at the end of Dead Rising and shows how he escapes Willamette. Later Frank's career takes a weird turn and ultimately collapses. Comic #1 {|width = 60% | Frank West Isabela Keyes Clay Hurlton Tyrone King Chuck Greene Pam Greene Katey Greene |notes= Released: October 11, 2011 }} Dead Rising: Road to Fortune #1 is the first of the four comic books. It is 22 pages in full color. It shows Frank right after the events of Dead Rising, then him 2 years later talking to his agent, and Chuck heading to Vegas with his family. there is 10 pages of escaping Willamette, 9 pages of Frank walking around his house and talking to his agent, and three pages of Chuck's family. Story At the end of Dead Rising, Frank and Isabela are attempting to flee the Willamette Incident in a Humvee. Brock Mason, the leader of the Special Forces attacks them with a XM3 Prototype Tank. While Frank drives the Humvee, Isabela Keyes operates the mounted heavy machine gun on the vehicle, eventually destroying the tank's automatic system. Brock switches the tank to manual control mode and quickly rams the Humvee, causing it to tip over on its side. Isabela is knocked unconscious while Frank stumbles out. Frank kills Brock atop the tank, as large hordes of zombies surround the tank, separating Frank from Isabela. As Road to Fortune begins, Frank sits on the tank after Dead Rising, telling himself he is not going to die here. Isabella yells for his help, so Frank gets up and opens the tank. He finds a machine gun and starts shooting the zombies, and he and Isabella make there way across the construction site. In the sky is a helicopter that is about to land. Frank and Isabella continue to mow through the undead, until the guns runs out of ammo. With the zombies still blocking the only way out, Frank reales an RPG rocket from the gun and clears the path. As the chopper lands ahead, Frank and Isabella prepare to take it and get out of Willamette, but then Isabella turns and starts eating Frank alive. Frank awakes at his home in Hubberd Gultch, Nevada two years later. The last part of his dream wasn't real, Isabella is still alive and they did escape. There is alcohol all over the place, and Frank looks more miserable and older. He takes his medicine (Zombrex) and heads over to the kitchen, where he finds out on the radio that reports of a small outbreak about 50 miles outside Las Vegas has occurred. Rebecca Chang, who is a radio reporter covering the story, talks about how this is not the first time this has happened and she believes this it is a Government conspiracy. Frank then calls his agent, Clay Hurlton to talk about having Rebecca on his show, "Uncovered", but his agent informs him that the network is canceling his show. Now surprised, Frank asks why. His agent explains the ratings have gone down, and they can't afford to produce the show anymore. Now enraged, Frank explains he will not give up his show without a fight. His agent replies that it is not his show, and it never was. He was just the host, and it was the network's show, proclaiming: "You were just the small time host of a fringe talk show paid for and owned by the network, the same network that's now decided to replace you with real reality TV." Frank, now as angry as ever, screams into the phone: "REAL REALITY?! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT REAL REALITY IS, YOU SMUG SUNUVABITCH?! TERROR IS REALITY, THAT'S WHAT!" before hanging up on him. His agent sits there for a moment, then smiles and calls Tyrone King. He tells TK that he has a new idea for a show called Terror is Reality, and TK can host it. Back at Frank's home, he calls KDED news and says he needs to talk to Rebecca Chang. Chuck Greene is riding to Vegas with his family, Pam Greene and Katey Greene for a motocross competition. Pam tells Chuck that she doesn't think this is a good idea because of the outbreaks happening around Vegas. Chuck reassures Pam that there isn't anything to worry about, and just to think about all the money he will win her and Katey tonight. Then he proclaims that tonight, their lives are going to change like you won't believe, foreshadowing the inevitable outbreak that will occur. Comic #2 :10 page preview Synopsis: As Frank West and Rebecca Chang meet to form their conspiratorial alliance, the mysterious Phenotrans director Marian Mallon and her fearsome head of security, Harjit Singh, initiate a gruesomely deadly plan against Las Vegas.Dead Rising: Road to Fortune #2 (of 4), ''Disposable Heroes. Story Soldiers attempt to kill all of the zombies in a quaratined city. Outside the quarantine, Rebecca Chang press the guard for more information.Dead Rising: Road to Fortune #2 (of 4), IDW Publishing. Comic #3 Synopsis: Phenotrans has launched its diabolical plot against Las Vegas and all hell has broken loose. Chuck Greene and his family desperately try to escape to safety while Frank West and Rebecca Chang dig deeper into the zombie conspiracy.Dead Rising: Road to Fortune #3 (of 4), Disposable Heroes. Story Comic #4 Synopsis: Las Vegas has been fully infected and Chuck Greene and his daughter Katey run for their lives trying to escape the rampaging zombie horde. Meanwhile, Frank West and Rebecca Chang continue to dig deeper for answers into Phenontrans' suspected involvement in the zombie outbreak. Story Development Capcom came to IDW with the idea of a comic book based on the game. IDW wanted to make sure to do a comic about something that the fans have never seen, so they looked at the available canon, and also saw that fans on forums had asked what had happened when Frank was on the tank, with the zombies closing in at the end of Dead Rising. IDW decided to show this tank scene and explain what happens to Frank on the tank after the credits roll in Dead Rising and how Frank escaped.Tom Waltz, DR2 comic, Youtube, (August 8, 2011). Marketing Attendees at the 2011 Comic-Con in San Diego got a first look at the comic and meet author Waltz. Trivia * There is a variant Dead Rising concept art team cover. * The name "Road to Fortune" is a reference to Fortune City. These comics are the road, or bridge between Dead Rising, explaining the events leading to the destruction of Las Vegas and the story in Dead Rising 2. Video Gallery File:Dead rising road to fortune panel page 3 zombie before death.JPG|Zombie before getting shot page 3 of road to fortune #2 File:Dead rising road to fortune panel page 3.JPG|Zombie shot page 3 of road to fortune #2 Dead rising road to fortune panel page 3 cropped.JPG|Zombie shot page 3 of road to fortune #2 File:Dead rising road to fortune panel page 10 rebecca chang.JPG|Rebecca first seen in road to fortune #2 References See also * Chronological History of Events * Pam Greene * Uncovered External link * 10 page preview of Road to Fortune #2 Category:Road to Fortune Comic Book